Duckman Meets The Wlid Thornberies
by CaramelDetonator
Summary: A story about Duckman meeting the Thornberries with unpredictable results Read and Review!!!


Duckman meets the Thornberries   
  
[fade in to Duckman, Aunt Bernice, Ajax, Charles  
and Mambo, Grandmama, and Cornfed walking  
through a forrest]  
  
Bernice: I can't believe you got us lost, you   
worthless pile of decomposing shit!!! You are so   
worthless!!!  
  
Duckman: Oh shuttup, you steroid pumped Arnold  
Shwartenegger wanna be bisexual!!! Besides!!! We're   
not lost!! I know where we're going!!  
And to think!! I didn't have to pay anything for this   
vacation!!! It's all free!!!  
  
Charles: Only because we got kicked out of the state of  
California because you set Warner Bros studios on fire!!!  
  
Duckman: So?? and you're point is?? I mean I didn't know   
that cigarette was out when I tossed it in that garbage can  
full of fire crackers!!!  
  
Mambo: Likely story!!!  
  
[Meanwhile]   
  
[The Thornberry family is preparing for another adventure]   
  
Eliza:*failing to notice Donnie behind her holding her   
camera up her dress and snapping pictures*  
Have any of you seen my new camera?  
  
Debbie: *snickering* Look behind you, Count Geekula!!!  
  
Eliza: *turning around and catching Donnie in the act*  
Hey!!!! Donnie, What do you think you're doing??   
You little pervert!!!! *grabs her camera back*   
  
Donnie: *babbling* Wheeeeee!!! Aubla!!! Blaaa!!!!   
Screeeeee!!! *runs off*   
  
Marianne: Are you being a bad boy, Donnie?  
you know you shouldn't be a bad boy!!! Except when   
I'm around!!  
  
Debbie: *muttering to herself* Yepp!! Mom is pretty horny!!!  
she hasn't gotten any from dad, and just last week I caught  
her trying to fuck the camera tripod!!!   
  
Eliza: I'm going to go into the woods and explore!!! See ya!!  
  
Nigel: Bye bye poodles!!! See you around dinner time!!!  
  
Eliza: Bye dad!!! *walks off into the forrest*   
  
[Duckman and family walks towards a picnic table and  
sits down]  
  
Duckman: Well, I admit it. We're lost. I'm such a lousy   
parent.  
  
Bernice: You got that right, Duckman!!!  
  
Cornfed: *looking at a big foot print in the earth* It appears   
that a species of bigfoot has been through here!!!  
  
Mambo:*at a nearby tree* yeah, look at the big pile of shit   
it left!!!  
Charles: EEEEEEEWWWW!!!!  
  
Ajax: Cool!!! Chocolate pudding!!!  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Eliza: Hey Darwin? You got the compass with you?  
  
Darwin: Yep!! Here it is!!!*hands it to Eliza*  
Eliza: Hey Dar, why is it so wet?  
  
Darwin: *rolling eyes* Oh maybe because you forgot to   
feed me this morning and I got hungry and tried to eat it!!!  
  
Eliza: I'm so sorry Darwin!!! I can't believe I forgot to feed  
you!!! *gives darwin a Medimucil bran bar to eat* Here   
you go!!!  
  
Darwin: Oh goody!!! Food!!! *gobbles up the medimucil bar*  
  
Eliza: Did I just give you a medimucil bran bar, or a   
nutrigrain granola bar?  
  
Darwin: How should I know? I can't read!!!  
  
Eliza: *shrugs then peers through some bushes at a   
duck family*Hey look!!! a famly of ducks!! Let's go talk  
to them!!   
  
[Eliza approaches Duckman and starts looking at him   
for several minutes]   
  
Duckman: *getting annoyed* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU   
STARING AT?!?!?!   
  
Eliza: Wow!!! I didn't know ducks knew foul language!!!  
*takes a note pad out and starts scribbling*  
  
Mambo: What did you expect? we are after all water foul!!!  
*him and Charles breaks into laughter*   
  
Duckman: Who are you you ugly, bucktoothed, dog faced,   
monkey loving little brat??  
  
Darwin: Hey!!! I resent that compliment!!! we're merely   
boyfriend and girlfriend!!!  
  
Eliza: Are Not!!!!  
Cornfed:*talking to Eliza* You're ugly. Who drew you?  
  
Charles: Obviously a blind person!!! hahahahaha!!!  
  
Eliza: I'm not ugly!!!!  
  
Duckman: yeah, you're right. Your just facially   
challenged!!!   
  
Eliza: *ignoring that compliment* What is it like to live in  
the forrest Mr. Duck? Want some bread crumbs?  
  
Duckman: *grabbing Eliza by the shirt collar* Hey Miss  
Dog face!!! What is it like being a skank? want a  
reaarranged face?!?!?  
  
Eliza: You are not a nice duck at all!! *suddenly Eliza  
drops her camera in front of Grandmama's motorized  
wheelchair and at the same time noticing Darwin running   
behind a tree and yanking his shorts down to take crap*  
Hmmmm, must of been the medimucil bars after all....  
*then noticing her camera in front of Grandmama's chair*   
Uhh, Hello nice elderly duck!! I'm just going to get my   
camera!! *bends over to grab it and at the same time   
Grandmama farts on Eliza's head causing it to rott off*   
  
[Eliza is now dead]  
  
Debbie: *Wandering through the forrest* Hmmmm, maybe  
I can find some ingredients to make a homemade   
perfume!!! *just then she is discovered by a love stricken  
duckman who runs over to her*   
  
Duckman: Hey there Lovely!!! Want to ruffle my feathers?  
  
Debbie: Go away!!! shoo!! Go on little duckie!!!  
  
[Duckman continues to follow her though the forrest]   
Debbie: Ahhhhh!!! Stop chasing me you stupid duck!!!  
[Debbie runs frantically through the forrest until she comes  
to a clearing and still running she trips over the edge and falls off a cliff dying instantly on impact]   
  
THE END!!!!  
  
{Here we are..... on the edge of nowhere}  
  
  
  
  



End file.
